The Kissing Stand
by the.leaky.horcruxx
Summary: In which James Sirius Potter is giving out kisses on the cheek for five galleons, but refuses to kiss Scorpius Malfoy because of his last name. (ASP/SM)


**A/N: This is a short Scorbus fluff story that I've been wanting to write for a while. There is no explicit language or themes. Please note that, even though the titles are similar, this has no relation whatsoever to The Kissing Booth. This will be a one-shot, but in the future I may make a story based off of this one, set in the future. No promises!**

Scorpius had had a crush on James Sirius Potter since his first week of attending Hogwarts. James had never said a single word to him, but he didn't even have to for Scorpius to fall in love. He treated all of his fans at school like royalty, and his hair was a beautiful auburn color, and his eyes were golden like the wrapper on a chocolate coin, and his freckles were the most beautiful things Scorpius had ever seen, and oh there was so much more. Many times, when he had finished his class assignment before anyone else, he would doodle little pictures of James on his parchment, write his name in pretty, loopy letters. Half of the time he wasn't even aware of it.

It was the weekend, and students of all houses and ages, even some boys scattered in there, were lined up in front of the Gryffindor Common Room entrance. James had started his own sort of business, and one that was making him a lot of money. The entrance was wide open, and he was sitting behind a sort of makeshift stand that was really just a cardboard box, painted and charmed to do all sorts of neat little tricks, with lights floating all around it, and sweet sentences emerging from it at random, such as "Hey there, cutie!" and "Looking good, babe!" There was a jar that held galleons and knuts and other wizarding currency. On the jar was a piece of tape that read, in glowing letters, "CASH FOR A KISS".

James was charging students 5 galleons for a kiss on the cheek, and it was going really well. Not surprisingly, as he was the most popular boy at school, and not only because of his parents. His entire family was popular and famous among the wizarding world—well, all accept Albus Severus Potter, who could be seen lurking to the side of the hallway, glaring at his older brother. He was the outcast of the Potter and Weasley family. It was even evident in his looks, with his dark brown eyes, clear pale skin and neat, clean dark hair. He was sorted into Slytherin, and not one other person in the entire family has ever been sorted into a house that wasn't Gryffindor. He wasn't a very well-liked student, from what Scorpius could tell. He had no friends, and was typically the last person to get a partner in Herbology. Scorpius felt bad for him, but that was also because Albus reminded Scorpius so very much of himself, in the way that they're both very lonely and not entirely liked. Albus didn't seem to ever want to talk to anyone, though, so Scorpius wasn't about to be the one to initiate conversation. Besides, he was sure Albus hated him; he and his cousin, Rose (whom Albus no longer talked to, from the looks of it), had barged in on Scorpius' Hogwarts Express compartment on the first day of their first year, almost two years ago now. After some awkward, sort of rude words, Rose had declared that they would find somewhere else to sit, and Albus had followed her out the door, leaving Scorpius alone for the rest of the ride.

Only three people were in front of Scorpius in line, and then it would be his turn to get a kiss from the lovely James Potter. He had been clutching the money the entire time he'd been waiting in line (which had been almost twenty minutes now), preparing himself for a kiss on the cheek. His hands were so sweaty, he was sure that he would drop more sweat into the change jar then actual money. It seemed like ten minutes had passed until it was Scorpius' turn, and he finally found himself standing in front of the tall, confident third year boy.

He dropped the sweaty change into the jar with shaking hands, and turned his head slightly to the left. He could feel his face growing very warm with nervous anticipation, excitement, and other mixed emotions. Butterflies were in his stomach. However, even after a few moments, a kiss still didn't find its way on his cheek, and Scorpius was growing confused and slightly worried. He turned his head back into its normal position and found James staring at him with something akin to curious confusion.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, incredulous in his voice, not sounding very kind.

Scorpius blinked and looked around the hallway, at the students who had been and were waiting for a kiss on the cheek, same as Scorpius. There were many boys. "I-I thought that this was for boys too..." He trailed off nervously, his cheeks glowing more red than they already were from the growing embarrassment he was feeling. Were the boys just watching, and he had thought they were paying for a kiss by accident?

"Sure they are," James said, a smirk sliding onto his nice lips. "I never said Malfoys were allowed to come though." He crossed his arms and leaned away from Scorpius, telling Scorpius that he wasn't getting what he wanted without even needing to speak. Scorpius could hear a few scattered snickers; people were catching on to what was happening.

Scorpius felt his face fall and his heart drop onto his stomach, causing it to do a nasty flip. "Oh, okay," he whispered, not even collecting his change back.

He walked away as fast as he could, not looking back from fear of people laughing at him, calling him names. His legs were shaky but they kept moving forward, all the way to the library. He found a corner that he liked to sit in, by the window, facing out into the forbidden forest, which wasn't actually all that forbidden, honestly. He grabbed a book that was on the shelf next to the seat, not even looking at what it was before cracking it open and drawing his knees to his chest. He didn't really read it, so much as stare blankly at it, while reliving the events that had just occurred over and over, mulling over it, sinking into the humiliation and embarrassment of it all. _I never said Malfoys were allowed to come though._

When people began entering the library, making lots of noise and filling up the seats, Scorpius decided it was a good time to gather his things and leave. He checked out the book, still not completely aware of what it was about but wanting something to distract himself with, and left the library, heading straight for the Slytherin Common Room.

He sat down on a small sofa, all the way at the empty far end of the room and away from the fireplace, and opened his book once again, this time actually taking care to at least read the title: _"Arwald Filigast and his Adventures Through Narnia."_

Scorpius sighed and stared blankly at the first page, leaning his head against the cold glass of the window that looked out to the murky depths of the lake. He felt awfully sad. He'd thought James was different than the other students at Hogwarts, would be able to see that Scorpius wasn't bad at all, that he was just a kind, lonely kid. He remembered what it was like before Hogwarts, when he had been totally oblivious of the hatred that surrounded him and his family, and he had many best friends, who were all book characters and would never hurt him. Scorpius missed those days.

He was so lost in these bittersweet thoughts, his eyes closed so as to stop any unwanted _things_ from escaping, that he didn't even notice the boy who was approaching him, a little nervous himself. It was only when he felt a light pressure on his cheek, gone as fast as it had come, that he opened his eyes to see Albus Potter, scurrying away and into the Slytherin dormitories, cheeks glowing red and never looking back.

 **A/N: If you've read this story, please leave a review! All I ask for is your honest opinion; I want to improve my writing. Thank you!**


End file.
